


Gone

by Erik_In_CT



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_In_CT/pseuds/Erik_In_CT
Summary: The final thoughts of Ben Kenobi as he fights Darth Vader.
Kudos: 1





	Gone

My blade sings through the air as I battle my dark opponent. I can remember a time when an intense battle such as this was invigorating, before my bones grew weary with age. A time when my instincts were honed anticipate every movement, my body able to respond more quickly to the commands of my mind.

Here I fight, once again, with the man I trained. My padawan, my brother, my best friend. I remember him as a boy, eager to learn the ways of the Jedi…A young man laughing at the remembrance of yet another horrid situation his master had yet again managed to get himself into. That was before he turned. Turned from the light and into the darkness.

This is the second time we have fought. I try not to remember that long ago night on the fiery hell of Mustafar. The anger in his blood-shot eyes as he glared at me…it is something that I cannot forget. It was then that Anakin Skywalker truly died. The man I fight now is only the barest shadow of that Jedi. And this time I know I will not win. My time has come.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Can Vader understand the powers I have learned? The training I have received since Anakin turned. My dearest Master Jinn, thank the Force for your teachings on Tatooine. I will need those powers to help young Luke…Luke Skywalker…

Through the force field behind my opponent I see him. The young man who came here with me, young Skywalker. I know what he sees. I understand what he feels. He sees his mentor fighting, knowing he's about to die, unable to help him. Oh how I know that feeling. In my mind's eye I see that hallway of force fields…I see the Sith Lord Maul and my Master. I couldn't help him either, just as young Luke can't help me. I recall a phrase I heard once, "Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony." How true those words are.

I sense that it is time, the Force calls me. My Master calls to me. It is time for me to join him at last. I shut off the energy blade of my lightsaber, and give in to the call, staring into the blank mask of my opponent. My friend. I forgive you Anakin.  


"No!" I hear young Skywalker, myself, scream. But it is too late. I am gone.


End file.
